clarencefandomcom-20200223-history
Suspended/Gallery
Can anyone tell me what this is.png 88800000999.png Will you guys stop that.png Do you have the wrench, Jeff.png Here it is. But don't do any prank to Ms. Baker.png Clarence and Sumo laughing.png Do you like it guys. BUY IT!.png GIVE ME THAT!.png We're ready to prank her, Jeff.png Do you remember what happened the last time you pranked someone!.png IQ Test.png Give it back Sumo! I need it!.png Did you said something about pranking, Jeff.png It wasn't me!.png I feel like if someone is behind me....png 6644666.png I had my hand up all day.png Jeff, not now. I'm sleepy.png Clarence, why are you here, in my chair....png Don't see that everyday.png IT ALMOST HIT ME!!!.png I almost got it!.png Poor, poor Hamster.png Did you see that, Gilben.png MY GLASSES!!!.png I luv my cat....png There it goes!.png Is it part of the class, Mr. Jones.png Clarence, what have you done, man.png I just got these a few days ago....png Clarence is in for it now, guys.png Ms. Baker yelling at Clarence and Sumo.png I told them it was a bad idea.png No one in this school never listen to me.png I like that Jeff Randell guy.png Look at what you did to me, boys.png We should had listen to Jeff, man.png Suspended, boys. That's it.png That Mr. Reese guy is creepy, Sumo.png BOYS, I TOLD A 100TH TIMES TO STOP THAT!!!.png What is Clarence doing, baby.png Sir, right here! Someone said this movie is awful!.png Surround sound....png Just look at that red, boys.png Oh suspended. I don't care.png No school for 1 week. That's probably not true.png Sumo, are you asleep?.png NO! I'M WIDE AWAKE, SEE?!.png God watching Clarence and Sumo.png 443344433344.png Okay Clarence. This is lame now.png Being suspended is actually boring, Sumo.png Wet cement!.png And why are you watching us, old lady.png I'm not old. I'm strong.png And did you ever got suspended.png The strong lady from Suspended.png Yeah, you better run weak kids.png I love being wet, Sumo.png This is how (1).png This is how (2).png Punk Guy.png This is how (3).png 9089789.png This is how (4).png I'm not so rich to buy a new one....png This is it, Jeff! Here we go!.png What! This is the hardest test I ever had!.png At least I didn't got suspended for pranking a teacher.png Clarence and Sumo in Regular Show.png My brain hurts, Sumo!.png Okay, next one....png Now what the answer....png No, that's not right.png Are you interested in another prank, Ms. Baker.png Clarence, can you get off my back now.png Sorry, boys. You can't come back.png This is it, Sumo. We're suspended for life.png Code Red, Kids!.png OK, everybody. Stay calm.png Brenda! Did you burn up the school again.png This is the second time it happens on the whole day.png Come on, Melanie! Let's go!!.png Okay guys, you heard Brenda, just....png Samuel running on the halls.png PENCILS DOWN!.png Say what.....png RUN! THERE'S TOO MANY BAD IMAGE NAMES TO HANDLE!!.png Evacuate the school!!!.png What in the world is going on?.png That's what school is hiding us.png Run faster, you dummy.png Mother... of god... I never thought this would be that creepy.png The boiler room has come to its end.png Jeff alone in class.png Just one more C.png WHY DIDN'T I FINISHED IT BEFORE!.png JOHNSON!!!!!.png You, stop being an useless human!.png THERE'S FIRE ON MY FACE!.png You're doing it wrong. Let ME fix it.png A Clarence-shaped door in the boiler room.png Let's use Clarence.png Clarence's strange flying.png Worst boiler room ever (1).png Worst boiler room ever (2).png Do A first, then B and....png It's C, man!.png You're so hot, Jeffrey!.png Clarence picks C.png 778887755444666555.png WE DID IT, GUYS!!!.png Clarence going backwards.png Clarence's butt in Baker's face.png I'm alive, Shoop!.png Shoop kissing.png No way, man. I'm good.png Kiss me, my hero....png Sorry, you're not my type.png You're my favorite teacher, Melanie!.png So let's just say that you didn't got suspended.png I paid him 500 bucks, man.png Okay. Is everyone here today.png What do you say, boys.png We're sorry, everyone..png Are we gonna study for the first time, Sumo.png Gilben is about to blow up.png Jeff in the video.png put one foot in front of the other.png 00077778855555.png End of Suspended.png GIFs tumblr o4jleehOI41rggj8ko1 400.gif tumblr oafkt80rSU1rggj8ko4 540.gif FIRE!!!.gif JOHNSON .gif Fire is scary.gif It's C!.gif Jeff not in to big girls.gif es:Suspendidos/Galería Category:Season 1 Category:Episode Galleries Category:Galleries